


leave a mark

by perfectlyrose



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Biting, Dom!Ten, F/F, Ficlet, Hickeys, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: The Doctor likes leaving a mark.





	

The Doctor nibbled her way down the column of Rose’s throat, relishing the feel of her lover’s fingers twisted tightly into her brown locks. The Doctor had a few of her own slim fingers buried inside of Rose’s folds, pumping in and out leisurely, keeping Rose on the edge.

“Are you close, Rose?” she asked, mouth resting over Rose’s collarbone.

Rose nodded frantically, hips bucking against the Doctor’s hand.

“I want to hear you say it,” she said.

“So close, Doctor. I’m so close,” Rose babbled out, completely wrecked.

“That’s my girl.” The Doctor scraped her teeth across Rose’s collarbone and nipped her way up to where her neck and shoulder met, all the while keeping the same tortuously slow rhythm going with her fingers.

The Doctor sucked on her chosen spot, working at it so there was sure to be a bruise there to match the one on the other side of Rose’s neck, match the one she’d sucked into Rose’s hipbone last night.

Rose was babbling now, pleading with the Doctor to let her come, to push her over the edge. The Doctor bit down on the mark she was making at the same time she jammed her thumb against Rose’s clit and curled her fingers inside of her.

The combined sensations of the Doctor’s teeth sinking into her and the pressure on her clit finally sent Rose flying.

The Doctor worked her down, fingers slowing inside of her until she finally slipped them out. She lapped at the darkening mark on Rose’s neck then kissed it, making Rose shiver.

She swung a leg over Rose’s hips and brought her face up to hers, lips just inches apart.

“Ready to go again, love?”

Rose reached up to rub her thumb against the fading mark she’d left on the Doctor’s collarbone two days ago. She smiled up at the Doctor, a vision in all of her sated and sweaty glory, and nodded.


End file.
